


Broken Prodigy

by AzulaLover50000



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Abuse, Child Abuse, Crazy Azula (Avatar), Insanity, Other, Past Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29136552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzulaLover50000/pseuds/AzulaLover50000
Summary: Azula Is Broken At The End Of The War
Relationships: Azula/mysterious character (Avatar)
Kudos: 5





	Broken Prodigy

It had been weeks since Avatar Aang had defeated ruthless Fire Lord Ozai, the self proclaimed Phoenix King and the Crown Princess who was to become Fire Lord had been sent to a prison for her crimes. In the past she was graceful, demeaning but kind in her own way. Now she was a mess of crudely cut hair, wide eyes with bags under them and a once focused mind in shambles. "Would you look at this," came a harsh, masculine voice. In walked an unpleasant looking man, the way he walked unnerved her and she shook as the ordered the guards to put her in chains and gag her. "Leave me with her." The guards did as they were told, little knowing what he planned to do to her.

Raising his fist, he hit Azula in the face, ribs, her arms and her legs over and over, before drawing a knife and cutting her arms and legs to resemble self harm. Azula whimpered through the gag. "You like that don't you?" The man then lowered his fist before punching her in the groin to the point it bled and removed his leggings and those of the princess. "Nnnnhgh!" Azula moaned in pain as he then let her drop as he removed the chains and gag. She screamed until exhausted, he licked her cheek, smiling as he saw tears role down her beaten, bruised face.

"Azula?" A voice called, it was familiar, angelic. But sad like her mother's. "I'm sorry, I did what I did to save you both," it continued. "I promise on our former friendship, I will put you back together." The figure in Kyoshi Warrior garb hugged the princess, only for Azula to hug them back.


End file.
